The Blue War
"The Chiss do not simply accept alien concepts lightly. We certainly do not submit to defeat - to anyone." '' '' Prologue "Chancellor Araez, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in." The Chancellor of the Imperial Senate walked briskly into the Supreme Commander's private chamber in the heart of the Progenitor, the massive orbital station that had served as The First Order's central base of operations for decades. It was well fortified, surrounded by a fleet of high-flying vessels and under the constant watch of a squadron of fighters. The Supreme Commander's quarters was circular in shape and fitted with dozens of windows allowing its occupants to peer out to the planet's surface. Lithium, true name Agathi, stood confidently with his arms behind his back, quitely observing video playback of a recent skirmish to the east. He was tall to the point of just barely being considered average with a modest build, sporting cyan blue skin and deep red eyes common among Chiss aristocrats. He wore an extravagant white military uniform adorned with countless badges, awards, and other various honors, all signifying his accomplishments in battle and politics. "You know why I'm here, Lithium. I can't believe you're even considering this," Araez said, joining the Surpeme Commander in the center of the room. Lithium raised an eyebrow. "And what might you be having trouble with believing?" he asked solicitously. The Chancellor scoffed. "Don't play games with me. I know what happened on the Sipsconian border. What were you thinking?" Lithium breathed a false sigh of relief. "Oh, that little skirmish. I was under the impression that something of actual importance had come up. Look, all I did was ensure that our Sipsconian friends weren't endangered by Mallace and his goons. We're protecting that border for a reason, Araez. If you're really that worried, then you could arrange to speak with Mallace yourself. I'm sure he's available for a chat at this hour," he said comfortingly. Araez shook his head. "This is exactly the kind of thing that got Fog killed. You knew of Mallace's purpose there - don't deny it - and yet you still halted his troops. Not only did you halt them, but you got a squadron of them killed. Please, Agathi - if not for the sake of longevity, then do it to appease the Senate. You know they won't stand for any more of this," the Chancellor said, placing a hand on Lithum's shoulder. The Supreme Commander paused for a moment and then chuckled lightly to himself. "Oh, that's another thing," he said casually as he wiped the Chancellor's hand off his shoulder like a speck of dust. "The Imperial Senate has been disbanded as of six hours ago. All the Senators - including you - are now under my command. I thought it prudent to... take the burden off them, so to say, and make this whole process go a bit quicker." The Chancellor gasped. "You must be kidding! Y-you can't do that, it's unconstitutional!" he yelped. Lithium turned back to his guest and smiled lightly. "Oh, but I can. The Imperial Senate serves, or, should I say, served under the Descendancy's best interest, and there is no greater representation of our best interest than me. It's for the best," he said with a shrug. "No... no, I won't stand for this. Not as long as I'm alive!" Araez quaked. Lithium frowned, drawing closer to the Chancellor. "Come now, Chancellor, you wouldn't want to make a mess of things for your former colleagues, would you? I thought you were more considerate than that," he said disappointedly. The Chancellor backed away. "I... beg your pardon?" A fraction of a second later, an adjacent door whisked open to reveal a large room containing a massive table and chairs to accompany it. Also to accompany it, troublingly, was a pair of Vindicator droids with their rifles loaded. "Please, Chancellor, step inside and make yourself comfortable. The other former Senators should be arriving shortly." Chapter I 50 years earlier... Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories